Bukan Sebagai Penggantinya
by Flayer-X
Summary: Ingatan Frau akan sesosok Wakil Uskup Agung Bastien, dikalahkan oleh perasaan cintanya yang 'lebih' kepada Teito. Pengakuan cinta Frau kepada Teito...  nggak pinter bikin summary


**Bukan Sebagai Penggantinya…**

Disclaimer: 07 Ghost bukan punya saya tapi, Bastien itu om gue! *ditampol*

Rating: T

Genre: Shounen-ai, comedy, OOC, typo bergentayangan

Pair: Bastien x Frau, Frau x Teito

Huehehe… penpik pertama yang saya publish di sini… selamat mencicipi…

**Story:**

Malam yang cerah, ditemani cahaya rembulan yang amat sangat terang benderang, suara air mancur yang memecah keheningan malam dan angin malam yang menerpa, menyelimuti dengan kelembutannya.

Seorang pria berambut kuning dan mengenakan seragam harian seorang bishop, Frau. Ia duduk di atas loteng gereja seorang diri. Pandangannya menatap jauh kea rah rembulan. Pikirannya pun jauh melayang. Sepertinya ia sedang teringat akan suatu hal.

**Frau POV**

Hnn, sudah lama sejak kepergiannya. Entah mengapa aku begitu merindukan sosok orang itu.

Walau almarhum sering sekali menyita majalah dan buku-buku porno milikku hingga aku kesal. Aku masih mengingat disaat-saat seperti itu.

(Frau tersenyum sendiri)

Bastien-sama… mengapa perasaanmu begitu kuat padaku? Bahkan hingga detik ini pun aku masih dapat merasakan perasaan cinta dan kasih sayangmu yang begitu mendalam lebih dari sekedar hubungan bapak dan anaknya, dan seakan-akan kau ada di sini. Ya, di sini… di sampingku, merangkulku, mengatakan dan menunjukan cinta kasihmu padaku.

**Normal POV**

"Hei, uskup mesum! Apa kau tidak tau dari tadi aku mencarimu!" sebuah suara memecahkan lamunan pria itu.

"Ada apa berandal cilik!" Frau bertanya balik dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Teito. Kini jarak diantara mereka hanya 0,5cm.

"A…ku…. APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN! MENJAUH DARIKU!" Teito mendorong Frau dan sukses membuatnya terjengkang.

"Dasar BODOH! Sakit tau!" omel Frau.

"Kau duluan yang memulainya, dasar mesum!"

Tiba-tiba beberapa ulur benang layangan *PLAAK* mengikat dan memisahkan jarak antara Frau dan Teito.

"Taukah kalian sekarang jam berapa!" tegur Castor.

"Nggak tau!" Frau dan Teito kompak.

"Kalian mengganggu ketenanganku!"

"Kau juga!" Teito dan Frau kompak.

"Hee….. "

Ok-Ok… skip time!

Pukul 05.00 waktu setempat…

"Hei, berandal…" Frau berusaha membangunkan Teito dari tidurnya.

"Ummmhhh…." Teito hanya mendesah.

'Ngomong-ngomong… kau cukup manis juga kalau sedang tidur…' batin Frau dan langsung mengeluarkan sebuah Kodok, eh ano maksud author kodAk!

"JPREET"

"Hehehe…. Ini akan jadi koleksiku yang ke .645…" Frau tertawa mesum.

"Uhhh…. Cahaya apa tadi?" kata Teito dengan wajah so cutenya yang baru bangun dari tidur.

"Bu…bukan apa-apa!" kata Frau sambil senyum-senyum nggak jelas.

Saat Teito menurunkan selimutnya, Frau memperhatikan, melihat sekujur tubuh Teito yang hanya memakai pakaian dalam super ketat, tanpa berkedip sedikit pun! Dan mulut menganga lebar.

"Apa!" tanya Teito jutek.

"*Q*" Frau masih memperhatikannya.

"Hei, a..apa yang se…sedang k..kkau lihat!"

Frau malah ngiler.

"PYA!" Mikage terbang ban menggigit pantat *gomenna* Frau dengan tenaga kuda(?).

"GGYYYAAAAAAAAA!" Frau teriak sejadi-jadinya.

"Mi…Mikage…!" tegur Teito.

"PYA" Mikage hanya bermanja-manja pada Teito.

"Ada ribut-ribut apa tadi?" tanya Castor.

"Hnn, tak perlu dibahas. Hanya masalah kecil" jawab Frau.

"Baiklah… Teito, sebaiknya kau bergegas untuk mandi karna kelas hari ini akan dimulai pukul 06.00!" kata Castor.

"Ba…baik, Castor-san" tanggap Teito.

Seusai kelas…

"Teito!" panggil Hakuran yang sedang membawa setumpuk volume dari naskah Barsburg.

"Hakuren?"

"Tadi Uskup Frau mencarimu. Sebaiknya kau segera menemuinya" kata Hakuren memberitahu Teito.

"Ada apa uskup mesum itu mencariku?"

"Entahlah…"

Teito pun segera pergi ke halaman gereja di dekat air mancur.

"Dimana sih, orang me…" belum selesai ia ber-complent-ria, sebuah suara mengejutkannya.

"Siapa yang sedang kau cari, berandal!"

"Ya, ya sudah.. sudah jelas, kau bodoh!"

"Oh, iya… Teito… kemarilah sebentar…." Kata Frau sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

"?" Teito hanya berbingungria.

"Boleh, aku jujur padamu?" tanya Frau dengan nada menggoda.

"A…apa… apa maksudmu!"

Frau hanya tersenyum melihat wajah teito yang merah padam karena apa yang ia lakukan.

"Boleh nggaK?"

Teito terbengong-bengong.

**Teito POV**

Ke…kenapa… kenapa perasaanku cenat-cenut begini? UAAAAGGGGGGG….

Jangan-jangan aku mencintainya! Tapi… tidak mungkin! Aku tau kalau setiap malam ia masih memikirkan Wakil Uskup Agung Bastien.

Atau… ia menganggapku sebagai penggantinya?

**Normal POV**

"Teito…" panggil Frau.

"Teito…" kali ini ia memanggil murid kesayangannya itu sambil memperkuat dekapannya membuat Teito tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Teito… aku… aku mencintaimu, menyayangimu spenuh hati"

"!" Teito terkejut. Ia mengelak dari pelukan sang guru.

"BAKA!" Teito langsung pergi, berlari meninggalkan Frau sambil megusap air matanya yang mulai turun.

"BURUPYA!" Mikage bercicit(?) seakan-akan mengatakan bahwa apa yang telah dilakukan Teito adalah salah.

"Sepertinya kau benar, Mikage… tapi… tapi aku tak ingin hanya dianggap sebagai penggantinya. Aku memang mencintainya… tapi… untuk apa aku mengakui perasaan bodoh itu! Lagi pula, aku hanyalah seorang anak didikannya. Aku tak punya hak untuk menyukainya" tangis Teito.

"Pengganti? Apa maksudmu, berandal cilik!" sebuah suara yang amat sudah ia kenal mengagetkannya.

"Frau!"

"Kau pikir aku apa? Aku benar-benar mencintaimu… menyayangimu sepenuh hatiku. Kemarilah…"

Saat Teito mendekatinya, Frau memegang kedua bahunya. Memintanya untuk menatap matanya lekat-lekat.

"Apa kau pikir aku berbohong?"

"Tidak…"

"Dan bagaimana, caraku bicara? Apakah aku hanya tampak seperti orang bodoh yang hanya membual?"

Teito menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu… apa jawabanmu?"

"A….aku juga… mencintaimu…."

Akhir kata, mereka saling berpautan, berpelukan, berciuman, merasakan kehangatan yang terpancar dari perasaan cinta mereka yang begitu tulus.

**~OWARI~**

Mohon repiu-nya… yang manis-manis aja ya… saya nggak suka yang pedes-pedes…


End file.
